


We Were Nothing More Than Stardust

by Turtles



Series: Cosmic Love [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cosmic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction as a constellation, OT5 installment of cosmic love au</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Nothing More Than Stardust

They were a constellation shot down from the sky to find each other.

In the distance of space, astronomers mapped them out. Plotting out points where they aligned, connecting them inextricably. Harry and Louis close and speaking in this silence saw them. Liam, Niall, and Zayn glimmered from the darkness down to earth.

When you etch a star onto paper it has five points. You can never tell which is supposed to be up or down. Which point is the furthest left or right. They are all equally distant and equally close. There are five points and there are five boys.

The night before big shows, the Video Music Awards, the Olympics, Madison Square Garden, they all curl up in bed together. It starts gradually, one knocking on the door to be let in. Then another, until they're piled together on the bed, limbs sprawled against each other. Breaths close and quiet.

Their hands will wrap around each other's wrists, or curl into soft hair. Petting and lulling, trying to quell the pre-show nerves. Louis sometimes talks. Long rambling stories that don't have anything to do with them, or anything. He'll talk about the crusades, and the pyramids in Egypt. Sometimes it feels like it does have something to do with them.

One time. One time they dragged their mattress out into the balcony. These days their hotels come with all the luxuries. Jacuzzis, and views, and anything you can think of. They laid there, wrapped in one another and stared up at the sky. Pressed close together to stave off the chill of the night. Knotted together like a string you will never untwine

They looked up at the sky, and the constellations there, stars that had aligned by cosmic order, reflected back to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I think we can pretty safely blame Julia for this


End file.
